In recent years, in order to improve image quality of images, the number of imaging pixels in imaging apparatuses and the number of display pixels in display apparatuses have been increased to pursue enhancement of resolution of images. Moreover, in order to further improve the image quality, achievement of a high dynamic range (HDR) of images in which a dynamic range of luminance is increased has been in progress. The HDR is technology to bring images closer to real-world scenes, and has advantages such as ability to realistically express shading.